


Undertow

by saisei



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dubious Consent, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Non-Consensual, Premature Labor, Quadruple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/saisei
Summary: Regis has a special duty for Ignis and Prompto, who see it in a very different light.





	Undertow

Ignis knows that fucking the king isn't a Crownsguard responsibility, despite what Regis tells him. Gladio isn't subjected to this humiliation, after all. But apparently, he'll do anything to stay with Noct.

When Regis invites – _orders_ – Prompto to their bed, though, Ignis is horrified that Prompto thinks of it as an honor. He _likes_ being fucked, he likes when Regis asks him to kiss Ignis and touch him. He confides that its an awesome perk to the job; Ignis can only be proud that he is able to hold off the angry tears until he gets home. He _hates_ it.

*

The week before leaving, Regis has them both every night, bareback. Ignis knows what that means. He douches as soon as possible, and locates a discreet abortion clinic. He figures he'll be back in the city well before the first trimester is over, if the worst happens.

He had no clue.

Now he has morning sickness brought on by the smell of coffee, news of the king's death, and Prompto _glowing_ and radiant and determined to be the best dad ever. Noct's happy for Prompto and baffled by Ignis, who snarls and refuses to be touched and _despises_ his fate.

*

Ignis goes into labor midway through fighting with Ardyn; he puts on the ring anyway. _Give me strength, save your child_ , he tells Regis, but of course the only child Regis cares about is Noct.

His son is stillborn, while Ignis hemorrhages. He wakes a day later, hollow and burning. He'd fantasized about the pregnancy magically disappearing, but the loss hurts, too. He accepts the blindness as his well-earned punishment.

Gladio's furious and Noct's eaten by his own guilty grief; Prompto is solicitous and sympathetic and so caring that Ignis hates how much he grows to depend on that comfort.

*

Prompto's having contractions when they find him. He swears Ardyn didn't know, or do anything to the baby. Gladio and Ignis carry him, telling him to breathe through the pain. Noct slaughters everything in their way; when the crystal calls him not even Ardyn can hold Noct and his righteous fury back.

Prompto's daughter is born in a dormitory, premature but voracious. She drinks Prompto dry, and when that's not enough, Ignis feeds her her brother's milk. Aranea airlifts them out, telling Ignis he looks happy, for once. Prompto and the baby at his side, he's surprised to realize she's right.


End file.
